SamRuby Supernatural Ficlet
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: This is just a Supernatural ficlet. Ruby finds trouble while living with Sam when Dean is in hell. Sam doesn't appreciate her mischief and confronts her about it.


Story: Supernatural Ficlet- Sam/Ruby

Summary: This is just a Supernatural ficlet. Ruby finds trouble while living with Sam when Dean is in hell. Sam doesn't appreciate her mischief and confronts her about it.

General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, I also don't own Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.

Note: Takes place while Dean is in hell. I wrote this personally, so characters may seem out of character at times.

Warning: Contains M/F spanking, M/F rough sex, and profanity

"Sam! I was only trying to help!" the demon possessing a sexy brunette yelled in defence at the six foot' four man standing before her.

"What did I say, Ruby?! I told you to wait for me to finish the interrogation before stabbing him! And now we have to find another lead on Lilith, thanks to you!" Sam lectured her at the top of his voice.

There was a chair in the corner of the dingy, worn out place they were staying in. Sure it was sort of cozy, in that hobbit-hole sort of way.

Sam began walking towards Ruby and grabbed her by the arm with his strong, masculine hand. "Looks like I'm just going to have to teach you how to listen."

After that, Sam dragged Ruby over to the chair in the far left corner. He sat down and brought her over to his right side. Tilting Ruby forward, he brought her so far over his knee, her sit spots were in good sight to be tanned.

"Ouch!" Ruby yelled after the first solid smack over her jeans. She hissed at the few more that fell repeatedly. Her hissing wasn't doing much, so she resorted to wriggling and squirming, trying to get out of his strong grasp.

Nothing helped, Sam had her pinned down hard and good. She shifted from side to side as his hand fell down strongly on each cheek. From all the squirming it was hard keeping Ruby in place. So, Sam tilted her forward a bit and pinned his right leg over hers in order to keep her still. When that was finished, he resumed the spanking like he didn't even pause.

"Sam! Ouch! It hurts!" Ruby cried out, but Sam felt no sympathy. He kept going, he put all his force into raining down hard smacks that would leave her sore for a long time. He didn't care about her anyways, not really. He was even starting to get hard from this sadistic behavior.

Ruby could feel the boner starting to spring under Sam's jeans. She felt a smile curl upon her lips and took this as an opportunity.

"Oh, Sam…" She seductively moaned hoping it would work.

Ruby felt him hesitate slightly before a hand rested on her inner thigh. "Sam, I've been a really bad girl. I deserve this…" She now resigned to a husky purr.

"Damn straight you do," Sam said raising his hand high, before slamming it down hard on Ruby's backside.

She gasped with lust, now trying to both enjoy and endure the pain. Sam removed his leg, freeing Ruby from the way he had her pinned. Then, he slid her jeans down her legs, and off her feet before throwing them on the ground.

Sam spanked her ten times back and forth on the middle of her toned cheeks, watching as they turned from pink to a rosy hue.

He hooked two finger in the waistband of her black, lacy painties and pulled them down to the ground. Now she was all bare for him, vulnerable the way he wanted her. And god, how he was so turned on. Just wanted to tear her ass to shreds, bend her over, and fuck her good. But first, he was going to finish the job in making her learn who was in charge, who was the boss of who, and if she wasn't going to listen to him, then he'd exorcise her within a heartbeat. There was always more demon blood around anyways.

His hand rapidly struck her backside with fury held back for way too long. But today, that anger showed, and he was going to make Ruby suffer through it. Just as he was suffering through the loss of his brother.

She felt him stop for a second and rest his hand on her rosy skin. He started to rub circles on her smooth toned ass, in which made Ruby wince at the sting. Sam made his way down towards her inner thighs and ran two fingers from the inside of her thigh up to her clit. Sam thumbed her cliterous so hard and Ruby moaned with pleasure, and begged for Sam to do more.

"Shhh, Ruby," Sam ordered quietly, smacking her with hard pleasure on her ass. She kept moaning as he resumed fingering her with lust, he was using her as a distraction to take away the pain by causing her some.

Sam took her by the upper arm and stood up making Ruby's equilibrium off balance, but so that she didn't fall down. Taking her over to a nearby table, Sam bent her over and spread her legs wide. Sam spanked Ruby once more to get the point across that this was going to be a hard fuck, and nothing more.

"Ohhh," Ruby moaned with a mixture of surprise at the hard slap of Sam's hand. She knew what was coming now, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop Sam. Or, maybe she just didn't want to stop him.

Sam ran three fingers between Ruby's pussy, filling her with pleasure and greed. Greed for wanting more than Sam was willing to give.

She heard Sam unzip his jeans as they lowered to the floor. He stepped out of both his boots and pants leaving him in his black boxer-briefs. Ruby loved them so much because of how they defined his muscular ass. She wanted to look back, but Sam would have none of that.

He saw Ruby try to turn around to sneak a peak, but he quickly grabbed her hair and slammed her face back down on the table. "You can look, if I tell you to look." With that said, he resumed taking off his shirt.

He threw the flannel shirt on the ground and took off the shortsleeve doing the same with the other piece of clothing. He jerked Ruby up by her hair and spun her around, causing her to create a surprised gasp.

He slowly raised her black tank top over her breasts and then over her head, throwing it on the floor, doing the same with her black pushup bra. Sam waited a few seconds before stripping of the last piece of clothing he wore. He slid the boxer-briefs down his hard, toned thighs and stepped out of them. He then turned Ruby back around and hugged her from the back while moving her hair.

Sam kissed her neck and ran his hands all over Ruby's body. Her soft, smooth skin was warm and felt wonderful. The perfume she wore made a lustful scent like vanilla sugar and peppermint. An exotic aroma, but still made him hard and longing for her.

Ruby was pushed back towards and over the table as Sam hovered over her. Stomach against back, he took his long, hard cock and pushed it in between Ruby's pussy. This caused her to gasp greedily. Ruby couldn't handle the amount of erotic force Sam was using while thrusting deep and pulling back slowly.

He brought the tip of his cock up her walls and slammed down, repeatedly. Thrusting down in her, he humped Ruby while pleasurable sounds escaped Sam's lips. A crisp delight to Ruby's ears while she was on the verge of an orgasm. Ruby tightened around Sam's cock, in which caused Sam to release a moan so powerful; Ruby smiled with pride.

Their bodies collided together in synch, making it feel more eroticly pleasurable. Ruby couldn't hold on any longer, she was falling off the edge. And if she let go, it was going to be a hard fall to come back from. Sam wasn't exactly bearing being able to go longer without coming either. He needed to release, and now.

Sam gave his last thrust, slamming down in Ruby causing her to yell as they both reached their climax. They both came, and Sam fell on top of Ruby, but made sure that he didn't put all his weight on her. It took Sam only a minute to recuperate, so when he finished breathing deeply on top of Ruby, he stood up and picked up his clothes setting them on the table next to her so that he could start dressing. While Ruby laid their, breathing and trying to calm down from all the sensations bursting about her libido.

The tall, tan, sexy, and muscular man stood behind her. He scoffed as he watched Ruby trying to gather her strength. When he stood behind her shirtless with his jeans and shoes on, Sam patted her right sit spot twice before saying, "you know, you can get up now. We're done." And then grabbed his shirt, debating whether to keep it on or off.

Ruby tried to stand up. It was all wobbly and felt like she was doing cart wheels up a steep hill. After she managed to push up from the wooden furniture, she turned around and sat on the table, naked. Looking around, Ruby found her clothes and walked over to pick them up. Sam decided to put his shortsleeve and flannel shirt back on. After a minute or so, the demon had her black bra, panties, tanktop, and blue jeans back on. Now all she had to find was her boots.

"Hey," she heard Sam say and turned to face him. God, he's one sexy fucking beast.

"Boots are in the corner." She admired how he knew what she was looking for, and walked over to put them on.

"You ready to go demon hunting again?"

"Yeah," he replied to her. "But, if you fuck up again, and don't follow the plan; I will not hesitate to chain you up, soak a belt and a cain in holy water, and put you back in your place. Understand?"

Ruby was astonished by Sam's outrageous threat, so she guffawed at the ridiculous idea. When she saw a familiar look of sternness and determination cross Sam's handsome face though, she suddenly stopped and looked down. Clearing her throat, she sighed a "yeah."

Sam took a step closer to her. Three feet apart, and Ruby didn't like how intimidating he was right now.

"Excuse me? Want to try that again?" He asked her calm but coldly.

"Yes… Sir…" Ruby muttered through her teeth. Sam had done this before, the last time he spanked her. He liked hearing it, and Ruby wanted to make Sam happy, so she just did it anyways. It was only two words she thought. Two very annoying words...


End file.
